Come Away to the Sea
by CCNilesBabcock
Summary: Pirate AU – Captain C.C. Babcock, terror of the High Seas is a name that inspires terror among men. Our adventure begins when Governor Maxwell Sheffield and his loyal butler Niles come face to face with the most feared pirate in the seven seas. Where will this journey take them? And why does Niles feel that he's seen Captain Babcock before? Read and find out!


**AN: Hello everybody! TheCrownedLioness and I have started yet another fic together. This one will be a short multi-chapter fic, so there are more chapters to come! We must say, however, that it's a sort of cross-over with Pirates of the Caribbean – the story takes place in the POC universe, in a sense, but POC characters will only be mentioned in the story, but they will not be in it. The story is completely centred in Niles and C.C., aka The Nanny characters. We just thought it was a good universe for the story to be set in.**

 **That being said, we have some good news to tell you! Finally, after nearly two years of friendship, I (L) will be visiting H in less than a month! I will travel from Argentina to the UK on the 15th July and I will stay in H's house for 10 days. We just wanted to share this with you!**

 **We hope you liked this first chapter! We'd love to get your reviews!**

 **H &L**

* * *

 _ **Come Away to the Sea**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

"Stay still," the grimy face inches from his snapped. "Ropes won't be 'alf as bad as what the captain'll let 'appen if ya struggle."

Niles wasn't planning on struggling; he might have only been the butler and travelling companion of Maxwell Sheffield, Governor of Port Royale, but he valued his life enough to do as the pirate said. There wasn't a lot else he could perceivably do, anyway – the crew of the ship that had been transporting them to London had all been…dispatched, in various ways. He'd never in his life seen such ferocious combat! He was surprised that he himself had managed, along with his master, to be the last two standing.

It was almost as though they had been ordered to be left alone, though he couldn't fully imagine why. Well, maybe he could; his master was a governor, after all! He was in the middle of negotiating a new deal with the East India Trading Company! The amount of money demanded for his safe return would be handsome, to say the least.

Though why he himself had also been left alive, Niles had no idea.

And they had been brought aboard this new, larger ship, while the wreck of the one they had been on was left to be broken up, between the fires on the upper decks and the waves crashing below.

But he couldn't think about that now. The trade deal and all their business in London, while it was probably a current concern of his master, wasn't truly of any importance. All they could focus on for the time being was staying alive.

Which in itself was easier said than done, when surrounded by a ring of steel in the form of cutlasses and pistols. He swallowed heavily, and wondered which of these brigands was the captain.

He wasn't sure that he could throw himself on his mercy. These kinds of outlaws had none.

Niles could also feel Maxwell somewhere behind him, tied up in his own ropes, and the nobleman was trying to get answers to questions that the butler wished he wouldn't ask. They'd find out soon enough, if they were allowed to live that long.

He could feel his heart beating out of his chest still, and he savoured every heartbeat even as it pounded in his head and made it difficult for him to hear what Maxwell was crying out.

"I say, I say," the governor seemed to be demanding attention. "What the Devil is going on here?"

The pirates could only laugh in return, and the same one that had ordered Niles to stay still came forward again.

"For a guvnor, you ain't exactly the shiniest coin in the treasury," he leaned down in order to look Maxwell in the face. "Ever heard of a ransom, my lord? Them lot back in Port Royale'll pay a pretty penny for your safe return."

Niles could only imagine the look on Maxwell's face. An unimpressed one, most likely, which would probably get them nowhere.

"And who will negotiate this so-called deal, hm?" there went the snide tone. "Where is your captain? What kind of a man doesn't come out and face his captives, or offer answers?"

This made the pirate burst into loud guffaws, "Not much of a man, indeed!"

What did that mean? Why did this man sound so amused? Why were the rest of them looking at each other in some sort of knowing way, like there was some joke that only they were privy to?

A shrill voice from the back that silenced the pirate crew was their answer.

"That's quite enough from you, Mr Collins!"

The crowd parted, and through it confidently stepped the slenderest figure one could possibly imagine, and Niles' eyes widened. A woman? Dark haired, dark eyed, with a thin but pretty face and a hand clasped expertly round the hilt of a shining steel cutlass.

"Apologies for the wait, ma'am," the pirate addressed as Mr Collins all of a sudden seemed to become meek as any lowly servant in a grand house at her arrival. "The men…we couldn't 'elp it...it was just a little fun before you got 'ere."

This didn't seem to impress the woman, and she stared him down until he re-joined the ranks of his comrades. She then took her time inspecting the two prisoners, bringing out her cutlass and making them all flinch, before dragging it carefully over the ropes binding them.

"Are you the captain?" Maxwell asked, his voice less confident than before.

The woman huffed out a laugh, "First Mate, honey. Captain Babcock will be gracing us with her presence very shortly."

Babcock? This figure couldn't possibly mean the notorious C.C. Babcock, the terror of the high seas?! Niles had heard plenty of tales in the inns and marketplaces of Port Royale, of a ship with a woman captain as barbarous and cruel as any man to step foot on a deck. It was said survivors of encounters with her counted themselves the most fortunate men on the face of the Earth.

It had to be her, there was no other captain with that name that any had ever heard of. And this first mate had said "her presence".

He wondered what it could be like; to see her in person. She was as probably as terrifying as her reputation, scarred from battle and hideous. Just as repulsive as her crew.

"Have I been announced to the guests, Miss Fine?"

The voice…it was loud to carry down to where they were, but more like velvet than Niles ever imagined. It made the heads of the crew snap towards the stairs, and the door of what he presumed was the captain's quarters. Between the heads of the crew, he could just glimpse golden hair, and hear boots marching in their direction.

"Aye, Captain," the first mate replied, sheathing her cutlass once more and straightening up. "Do you wish to inspect them, ma'am?"

"That I do," the voice was getting closer, coming through the crew. It sounded deeper and sultrier, with every step. It was almost enchanting…

But the butler couldn't let that get to him. Blonde hair and a siren's tone could hide a dreadful look at first, but not when the evil was presented up close.

Not that he couldn't help but look, as Captain C.C. Babcock finally stepped into the midst of her crew, to look down upon her prisoners.

And in turn, Niles gazed back up at her.

The woman, stood tall and proud before him, was the most beautiful he had ever seen! It was almost as if she was...

No.

She was beautiful – divine, even – but she couldn't be her.

The resemblance was uncanny, though, and she certainly was a delight to look at. Her golden hair fell around her shoulders loosely, and with her unblemished skin and red lips, her sapphire eyes were all the more prominent, observing them carefully. She was like some ferocious predator, and they were her prey. They had no hope, and there would no doubt be no mercy.

"Welcome, gentlemen," she began, starting to pace around them, Niles' eyes following her every step he could. "Captain C.C. Babcock, at your service, and this is The Night Jewel, the finest galleon to ever grace ocean or sea."

This caused the crew to cheer, and the captain held up her hand for silence. She had it, immediately, and then she continued, pursing her lips down at Maxwell.

"And you, are Lord Maxwell Sheffield, designated Governor of Port Royal," she said. "Heading to London for some business to expand the colony and bring in trade. Word travels fast in the ports."

"And you wish to ransom me for a high price," Maxwell replied.

Captain Babcock looked around at her crew, "Catches on fast, doesn't he?"

They responded with another round of laughter, and the Captain grinned at them.

"Naturally we will ransom you, and your faithful servant here," she pulled out her rather peculiar sword and teased at the ropes, a sly look coming over her face as she caught Niles' eye. "Then, when all the money we ask for is paid, you will be allowed to go."

"But who will you ask?!" Maxwell struggled against his ropes, trying to turn to look at the captain. "I only have my children, they cannot pay the money themselves!"

She tore her eyes briefly away from the butler in order to reply, "Then you are going to be here with us for a very long time, aren't you? Unless of course there is some kind of divine intervention. Or royal. If your king offers the money, I will also consider the matter settled."

There was silence as the men were left to ponder this. Niles heard Maxwell audibly gulp.

"And if no one is able to pay?"

The captain shook her head, golden locks glinting in the sun, "Well, then I suppose I'll have two new members of my crew, won't I?"

The air was filled with loud jeers and cheers once more, and this time the crowd was silenced by the First Mate.

"Quiet down, all of you!" she shouted. "And get to work – this ship won't get to Tortuga by itself!"

Tortuga? They were headed for Tortuga! So far away from anything they knew, or anywhere they were supposed to be going! They were alive, though, and it didn't seem as though Captain Babcock intended to harm them, even if she had ordered the slaughter of a ship full of men in order to get to them.

She just wanted the money.

But she and her First Mate were looking at them in a rather peculiar fashion, and they'd held one rather large man back – possibly to guard them.

"Shall we put them in the brig, Captain?" this man suggested, sounding as though he was rather eager for that to be decision.

Captain Babcock looked them over again, and Niles felt her eyes burning into every part of his body. He couldn't say for sure what she was thinking, and for some reason, that both frightened and excited him. He was face to face with a notorious pirate, and she was looking back at him with an interest he wasn't sure he had ever seen in anyone.

It drew him in, like a mermaid would lure an unfortunate sailor to his certain death, but he wasn't sure either of them could look anywhere else in that moment.

She didn't even turn away from him to answer, "No. Bring them both to my quarters. Miss Fine and I will discuss what to do with them in private."

He felt himself being roughly pulled to his feet from where he had been dumped on the deck, and Captain Babcock and her First Mate went ahead, before he and his master were shoved in their direction.

"Get moving," the pirate pushed him again. "It's not wise to make the captain wait."

They soon found themselves forced along, up the stairs, and through the door into the captain's lavish quarters. It was clear to see where her own portion of their ill-gotten gains went; to the fine furniture, including a wardrobe which was no doubt full, and the comfortable covers and sheets for her large bed, over to one side.

She was seated at a desk when the crewmember halted them in front of it, and gave a small wave of her hand as her second-in-command paced, arms folded.

"Untie them and then leave us," she said. "They are guests, and are unarmed. We will give them the benefit of the doubt and allow them the privilege of free hands."

"Aye, aye, Captain," the crewmember replied.

Niles couldn't look towards him even as he felt the bindings loosen and then come away from his body – he was too busy watching the captain. He only heard the door shut behind the crewmember, too.

And then the four of them were left alone, and Captain Babcock leaned forward on her desk, ignoring the papers and loose coins covering it to rest her elbows on the wood.

"Now, gentlemen," her eyes darted back and forth between Niles and Maxwell. "In return for the privilege of letting you both freely walk about the ship, I will be requiring a few things in return."

"Nothing devastating, honey," the first mate replied, resting against her captain's desk. "Just a couple o' duties, here and there."

 _Duties_? They were going to be acting as crew, alongside these criminals? Working on a ship, from hoisting sails to scrubbing decks? Were they going to be expected to fight, as well? To kill, like these men could do without even batting an eye?

Niles wasn't sure he could. And he wasn't sure how he'd be able to tell this captain, either, when she had spared him as well, even though he was really and truly expendable.

"What would these duties entail?" he had to ask. It was better he got it out of the way.

Captain Babcock raised an eyebrow at him, but apparently considered his question seriously, before shrugging, "Well, it would all depend on what you could do for us. My ship is nothing if not efficient, and I would be most displeased if I put a man to a post he was unable to carry through."

Maxwell looked around rapidly, "But…I am a governor! I have no skills by way of working on a ship. I am of no use to you in that regard whatsoever!"

Captain Babcock rose lazily to her feet and rounded the desk, coming to put a hand on her first mate's shoulder. "Then I will have no choice but to hand you over to First Mate Fine. I'm sure she'll be more than willing to show you how things are done around here."

"Of course, Captain," the brunette woman came forward and staged a slight, playful, curtsey in front of Maxwell. "First Mate Francine Fine, at yer service. Most call me Fran."

"Is Miss Fine…acceptable?" Maxwell choked out. Between how close the woman was standing, and the sudden shock of having to potentially do more work than signing papers, his voice was leaving him high and dry.

First Mate Fine beamed in return, "Perfectly. I'm sure we'll be on first-name terms by the time we're in Tortuga!"

With that, she took his arm in hers and they left, Maxwell's lessons in seamanship just starting. If the look in Miss Fine's eyes was anything to go by, it wasn't the only thing he should be suspecting, Niles thought to himself as he watched them leave. After the door closed, he heard Captain Babcock chuckle.

When he turned back, she was leaning in the spot that Miss Fine had been, her arms folded.

"It's been too long since Fran last had someone to play with," she said. "And she took quite a shine to your master, it seems."

He wasn't sure how comfortable he felt with the term "playing", but he could only agree that the dark-haired woman did seem to like Maxwell. That would serve them well. It could keep the crew from disturbing them too much. It was almost as good as having protection from the captain herself.

Well, he was still there with the captain. He didn't know what she was going to ask, as of yet.

The possibilities were making him feel curious.

"Indeed," he thought at last to reply, feeling like maybe silence after her comment would not be appreciated. "He is a good man, and very-"

"What skills do you have?" Captain Babcock interrupted.

It took him a second or two to register what she had said, but he stopped and blinked at her, "I'm sorry?"

"Skills," she repeated. "Things you are able to do. I know of your master, and we learned your master was travelling with his servant. But I know little of you, and no one was able to offer insight. You are something of a mystery, and I cannot allow mysteries on my ship. So, I would ask for your name, and the skills you are able to provide while you are here."

She wanted to know how he could be useful to the crew. Well, she had said so before, really, but he supposed he had become so frightened that nothing was entirely reaching complete understanding in his mind!

"Oh," he remembered to breathe then. "My name. My name is Niles Brightmore, and I mostly work in fetching things for Lord Sheffield; food and drink for the most part, and clothes for dressing him in the morning."

This didn't seem to impress the captain much, "Well, there is hardly a need for you to dress any member of this crew. Can you prepare food, or even cook entirely?"

That was one thing he could do. He had not done so in a long time, but whenever he had cooked, there had been compliments from all who had tasted his work. Perhaps that would still be the case.

"I am able to cook, yes," he nodded, folding his hands behind his back. "I have…often been told that it is one of my greater talents."

Captain Babcock looked at him thoughtfully, "Hm. Is that so? Because if it is, I just might have to test it for myself."

Something in her tone made an eagerness to please swell in his chest. He didn't know where it came from, but he seemed to know that as long as he remained in contact with Captain Babcock, it wouldn't return there.

"It is true, Captain."

"Excellent," she smiled at him, and Niles swore that he felt at least one of his knees almost give way. She turned to her desk, picked up a quill from an inkpot and hastily scribbled out a note before handing it to him. "Take this down to the galley, and give it to Mr Armstrong, our cook. It's my written permission for you to use it. I usually dine with my crew in order to keep morale high, but tonight I will dine in here. When the food is ready, bring it."

Niles held the note in between his fingers, studying the writing. It was neater, and more eloquent, than he had imagined the handwriting of a pirate to be. But he was determined to make himself useful – something beyond the fear of pain or death. It was her. He wanted to be useful to her, and he wasn't quite sure why.

Perhaps he would be there long enough to find out.

Or perhaps he already knew why, but he couldn't bring himself to accept it...

He nodded again, "Yes, Captain."

Captain Babcock's smile became even broader, "Good. I'm sure I can count you for a number of duties around my cabin. Perhaps you will be my personal Cabin Boy. But for now, get going. I'll be expecting you here again at nightfall."

Niles couldn't help the bow that he made, just before he hurried from her quarters, feeling the rising heat in his cheeks and thankful for the cooling sea breeze when he made it back out onto the deck.

It took some time, but eventually, after overcoming an irate cook who didn't seem to understand the captain's note, scraping together what vegetables he could that had not gone bad, and picking all the weevils he could find out of the best meat available, Niles had a good-sized pot of stew on a silver platter, accompanied by a fine bottle of wine and a silver goblet, ready to take to Captain Babcock.

Truth being told, he had had some entertainment when crossing the ship to the galley. He had seen Miss Fine teaching his master how to tie the rigging. Thinking of Maxwell Sheffield, the man who had never been subject to physical labour in all his years, having to learn all of these things was a pleasant image in his mind, as he prepared the food.

And he was just in time; as he brought the tray up to the captain's quarters, the sun at last dipped below the horizon, and the sky began to darken even further.

Nightfall. Yes, he was right on time, or even a little early, in fact.

Taking in a deep breath, he balanced the tray as best he could on one arm, and knocked.

He waited for her to reply that he could come in, before opening the door and entering.

The way the ship was facing meant the light was low in her quarters, but in his absence more candles had been lit, including on a small dining table which he had previously not noticed in the room.

He settled the tray on said table, placing the cutlery exactly where it should be. Then, he stood away, unsure as to whether or not Captain Babcock would require him further and unwilling to just assume that he was dismissed. Besides, he had nowhere on board to go – they had not been given a place to sleep, after all!

A set of light footsteps brought him out of those thoughts, and his eyes widened at what he saw.

Captain Babcock, out of the tunic-like shirt and trouser daywear which he supposed was more practical for sailing, and now in a red velvet dress which appeared as lush and soft as her voice, made decent by her hard bodice, decorated with lace. There would most likely be a corset underneath, too, and Niles was glad for the low light in the room as his face flushed again at the thought of fabrics closer to her skin...

There was a gold medallion hanging from her neck, and it was nestled right on top of her bro-

No.

He had to think of other things, elsewhere, before his mind wandering became visible for all to see.

And luckily, one particular thought struck him as she made her way to the table, and came more directly into the available light. Her medallion glinted against the firelight as it dangled from her long neck; it was mesmerising, but at the same time the sight of it made Niles feel his soul had dropped to his feet.

He'd seen that medallion before! Heck, he had seen her before! Not the fierce pirate captain. He had absolutely seen the woman in front of him right then and there before, many years ago, when he was just starting as a butler for Lord Sheffield, and she…

She was…

It was fortunate he'd put the tray down already, otherwise he would have dropped it.

She was Lady Chastity-Claire Babcock, daughter of Lord and Lady Babcock, who had mysteriously disappeared the day before her wedding, over fifteen years ago! The years at the sea had certainly changed her, but he would recognise her medallion anywhere! After all, it had been him who'd had to go to pick it up at the jewellers. The pendant had been a gift from the late Lady Sarah Sheffield to her dear friend, Lady Babcock, in honour of the latter's engagement to Chandler Poulette, 4th Earl Poulette.

But there had been no wedding, and no one had ever known what had been of her since her disappearance. The Babcocks had kept their youngest daughter's fate under wraps for years, but she was eventually declared legally dead after six years of fruitless search.

Granted, her disappearance had caused the Babcocks no small amount of distress, but after a few arrangements were made, the earl had agreed to instead marry Lady Henrietta instead, Lady Chastity-Claire's niece and daughter of the well-known history professor, Lord Noel Babcock. She'd been a few years younger than Lady Chastity-Claire at the time, so the wedding was postponed for a few years. Unluckily, Lady Henrietta had died the previous year, after ten years of being married to the Earl.

Word had it that she'd been murdered by a servant...

Not that he was planning on telling her any of that! He doubted he could anyway, the sheer shock of seeing her alive had rendered him speechless, and his voice showed no intentions of wanting to come back whatsoever. Part of him felt she was a wraith that would vanish into thin air at any given time.

He truly couldn't believe it... Lady Babcock was not dead! She was alive, and she had turned into a deadly pirate! Well, she was not dead biologically speaking, but socially speaking... that was another matter entirely.

But why had she chosen a life of crime and violence instead of a comfortable life as a rich noblewoman? Why had she chosen to be a nomad at sea instead of the comforts of high society?

He had too many questions, and he couldn't bring himself to ask any of them.

"Close your mouth, Mr Brightmore, you are not a codfish," the captain ordered, bringing the dazed man out of his musings.

He did so, immediately, and he observed the woman take a seat at the small table where her meal lay, awaiting for her. Now that he truly looked at her, it was easy to notice that behind the tough pirate hid a well-born lady. He could tell so by the way she carried herself in the privacy of her cabin and by the way she was using the cutlery – the juxtaposition between this facet and her pirate persona was fascinating, to say the least.

But there was one thing that neither time nor piracy had been able to mar, and that was her breath-taking beauty.

He remembered that, back in the day, Lady Babcock's beauty had been almost legendary! Thus, many suitors had wanted to wed her, making her the most coveted marriageable lady in Port Royal. It had been obvious for anyone who had eyes that she was destined to marry a man equal or (most probably) superior to her in rank.

And indeed, it hadn't been too much of a surprise when she was courted by a powerful nobleman. Niles recalled the Earl of Poulette had been smitten with her since the first moment he'd lay eyes on her, but so had been Niles...

She'd been but a girl when he'd first met her. He remembered first seeing her at a party that his master had offered in to celebrate his engagement to Lady Sarah. That night he'd been able to see for himself that the tales of her beauty were nothing but true, and his poor, mortal heart was still head over heels for the beautiful blonde.

No one at the party had been able to talk about anything else apart from how strikingly gorgeous Lady Babcock was. It was almost as though her sole presence was enough to cast a shadow over the rest of the people there – plain, uninteresting mortals in comparison to her. Lady Chastity-Claire had already been engaged to the Earl of Poulette at the time, but that hadn't meant that the men in town had stopped pursuing the almost unnaturally gorgeous fifteen year old.

So that's why he'd been taken with Captain Babcock's beauty since the very first moment he'd seen her on deck! And that's why he had a compulsion to serve her!

It was because she was her…

Too many years had passed, but she was still as beautiful as she'd been when she was a young lady, and he was still completely and madly in love with her...

He remembered daydreaming about her almost daily, and he would take detours to simply walk into her as he ran errands around town. He had helped her take her purchases home once or twice, but he'd been reticent of speaking to her if it wasn't completely and absolutely necessary. She'd been engaged, and not precisely to him. He'd known he could never even aspire to think about her as anything other than his superior – he was a servant and she was a lady, so any aspirations that he'd had of courting her, had remained safely hidden in the realm of his daydreams. He had contented himself with watching her, though – it was the only thing he'd been able to do. So he'd watched her, day after day, even if it had made his heart ache because he'd believed she'd never be his.

But even if he'd been sure he would never have her, the pain of her sudden disappearance and supposed death had been nearly unbearable – completely and utterly heart breaking.

And now she was here, right before his eyes again. He almost couldn't believe that she was, or that he hadn't realised it was her right from the start.

But it was her. She was real, and something inside him felt complete again.

She was in the middle of eating her meal – the meal he had prepared for her! – when suddenly she looked up again, almost appearing surprised.

"This...this is wonderful," she half-exclaimed. "I haven't had such a good meal since I was..."

She sighed, her shoulders lowering. But her moment of thoughtfulness lasted only for a moment, as she shook herself off and grabbed her goblet, taking a sip of wine before setting it down again.

"Mr Armstrong could learn from you, Mr Brightmore," she said, probably in her mind expertly changing the subject even though it was far too late for Niles to think about anything else.

"I learned from my father, and I never forgot what he told me," he took a slight step towards the table, considering taking more. "I never forget the important things; how to prepare meals, every street and marketplace in Port Royal...names and faces of the people I've come across, over the years."

He noticed her eyes shot up to him and her hand twitched, almost as if she were fighting the impulse to grab her sword, which was leaning against the armrest of her chair. Come to think of it, and now that he actually looked at it with attention, he had to say it was a rather peculiar sword – the broadsword had a ridged and lightened blade that narrowed down all the way to its broad steel hand-guard: a jewelled hilt.

It was a real beauty in terms of weaponry, though that didn't make it any less deadly.

But he couldn't care less about it right then – if it ended buried deep within his chest, then so be it. He'd rather come clean about his knowledge of her true identity than keep it to himself. He wanted her to know that he was aware of who she was, and perhaps, if he was lucky enough, he'd be allowed to stay in her service.

He didn't want to go back to land – he wanted to stay right there, serving her.

"I truly have a prodigious memory, Captain," he said, taking another unsure step towards her. "Especially when it when it comes to people."

"What are you saying, Mr Brightmore?" the pirate hissed, curling her fingers around the sword's handle. She was ready to attack if necessary.

"What I am saying, Captain," he made a pause and took a deep, courage-building breath. "Is that I remember your legendary porcelain face quite well... Lady Babcock."

In the space of two seconds, Niles found himself being pinned against the wall and with a long blade against his neck. Her eyes were furious – they resembled two stormy oceans, contained in her irises. Her fury was a heartbeat away from being unleashed on him, but he'd rather go to his Lord while looking into her sapphire eyes than spend a day away from her.

"I haven't been called by that name in a long time, Mr Brightmore, and I intend to keep it that way," she said in a low, menacing voice. "I escaped that world for good, and I will not tolerate someone bringing it back to me. Am I clear?"

She pressed the sword a bit harder against his neck, enough to make a small cut in the skin at the side of his neck but not enough to cause him a grievous injury.

"Yes, Captain," he said through his teeth – he was trying to bear the pain.

"Good..." she snarled, putting down her sword (something for which Niles was thankful).

She then grabbed the bottle of wine over the table and took a swig of wine. She put it down with a thud, and glared at the butler. "I left Port Royal to escape an abusive asshole, and I don't take kindly to being reminded of him."

 _Abusive_? That word stuck out more to him than any of her cursing. The Earl...he had never seemed entirely unpleasant, at least not in public. He had never imagined that maybe Lady Bab- Captain Babcock had been unhappy, and it was all thanks to the man she had been promised to.

"Abusive..." he echoed, his voice coming out sounding flat.

Captain Babcock turned her glare back to her food, staring at it without attempting to eat.

"The Earl was not as charming behind closed doors as he appeared in public spaces," she muttered angrily, and even in the dim light, Niles thought he could see tears starting to roll down her cheeks. "He...used to say that as his wife, I would learn my place, whether it came through words or his fists. He thought I knew too much, thought too thoroughly about anything, and was most unimpressed that I was his match, or even surpassed him, in terms of intellect. He said that I was there to bear his children, and look beautiful, like some doll to be played with. As the weeks leading to my wedding turned into days, I began to feel...trapped. More and more trapped. The day before, it felt like I couldn't breathe. So I had to break free. And I never felt more alive when I did."

Niles listened to her in awe, and no small amount of horror. He had never imagined that she had been suffering so! If he'd known, he would...he would have asked to go with her, there would have been no doubt. He would have insisted, even if it made her angry to think that he thought someone should be looking after her.

He did want to look after her. He hadn't meant to upset her with this.

But the woman hadn't finished speaking, so he continued to listen, trying to ignore the need to hold her in his arms.

"My parents didn't know about the abuse – I didn't tell them, either, but deep down my mother knew. She'd seen the bruises, but she chose to ignore them. As a matter of fact, the only thing she said after spotting a few bruises on my upper arm was that I was to use long sleeved dresses from then onwards..."

The sorrow in her voice was almost tangible. He could feel the hurt – the unbearable pain of having been tied to a life she hadn't wanted. Status and money were probably what every commoner wanted, but they sometimes came at a very high price, especially so for women.

Noble women are but pawns of their parents, who seek to marry them off to the best suitor. Their only purpose is to bear children and look pretty while their husbands took care of everything, but nothing more than that. Some were lucky enough to find a decent man among the swines dressed in fine clothing, but many others, like Captain Babcock, weren't as lucky.

But she'd done what most people wouldn't even dream of – she'd ran away from a life of luxury and comfort to an uncertain life at sea.

Just to be free...

"The night before my wedding I grabbed all my jewels and stole some gold from my father's vault. I then escaped to the port, dressed as a lad. I'd managed to steal a spare uniform from one of the male servants, and I got into the first ship I found," she took yet another swig of wine. "I then became part of Captain Barbossa's crew – it didn't take him long to find out I was a woman, and I became his protégée. Apparently, I reminded him of his long lost daughter, and he decided to educate me – to train me so I could not only survive at sea, but also thrive. He was a man of science, so he taught me how to read maps and how to use the stars as my guide. I learnt the secrets of seamanship, and I sailed the oceans. I was also taught how to fight, and I quickly discovered I am a talented fighter. No man or woman could beat me," she sighed, an almost nostalgic glint shining in her eyes. "I remained in Barbossa's service for a few years, but after his passing, I went to work for Jack Sparrow. Ultimately, I tricked him, thus managing to steal his compass and the Sword of Triton that had once belonged to Barbossa."

She showed him the long, deadly weapon and smirked.

"This beauty was forged by the sea deity Triton himself in the lost city of Atlantis. One of the three sapphires of Triton is embedded in this sword, granting the sword its power to bring dead matter to life. This power is used on everything associated with ships at sea, including their rigging and sails, and move according to the will of whomever wields it. Anyone brandishing the sword rules the ship, controlling the vessel to do his or her indomitable will. That's how I became who I am today – as I had made a bit of a name for myself during my years in his service, most of Barbossa's crew accepted to work for me, and I slowly built an empire of my own at sea. I became everything my gender wouldn't have allowed me to be if I had stayed on land."

Her voice carried but a hint of the pride she probably felt in her chest. It made Niles think, more than anything else, about how she truly seemed happier in this new life than she had ever been on land, with her parents and in the midst of upper-class society.

And he couldn't help but be happy for her, even if she had committed numerous crimes that many would never return from, or be able to forgive her for.

None of it really mattered to him, if he was being honest. It sounded terrible, but all he could think about was how she had managed to save herself from a life of misery and become stronger than the man who had wronged her.

And would have continued to wrong her for the rest of his life, if she hadn't been her strong self and chosen to do something.

He was glad, completely and utterly, that she had chosen to do something.

He was glad, that the Earl hadn't had the opportunity to make her do any of the things he had claimed were going to happen.

Most of all, he was glad that she was revealing all of this to him, rather than screaming at him and throwing him out. Or worse, even if her face was the most pleasant thing he could possibly imagine seeing before dying.

"And now...now you know everything," she leaned back in her chair, and turned her eyes up towards him. "Everything that I could possibly tell anyone, though we have only met again today, after so many years. So, Mr Brightmore, what do you intend to do with this information?"

"Nothing," he replied without even thinking.

The captain quirked a questioning eyebrow. " _Nothing_?"

"Nothing," repeated Niles. "Captain Babcock, I would never cause you any pain or harm – I just had to make my..." he made a small pause. Was he really doing this? He'd probably gone insane...

Oh, if he had to die for saying what he felt, then so be it!

He'd gone fifteen years wishing to have her near; he couldn't go one more day without making his feelings known. Especially when class differences weren't in their way anymore.

"... my _feelings_... known."

A silence followed his words, but he did thank the heavens because a seemingly amused Captain hadn't thrust her sword into his heart (yet). She got to her feet and approached him, sporting a look that he couldn't quite understand. Her eyes were ablaze, that was for sure, but it wasn't a fire of anger...

No. It was something else.

Suddenly, the woman grabbed at his shirt and pulled him towards her before roughly pushing him onto her bed. He barely had time to breathe before the woman had climbed on top of him and pinned his wrists to the mattress.

"You are infatuated with me-"

"No," he practically growled. "It's more than that, Captain."

Her smirk widened. "Ah... I see... so you desire me then."

It was far more than that, too, but desire did have its part in the matter.

"Yes," it was the truth, in some form. "And so much more."

There came a strange glint in her eyes at this confession, but it did nothing to diminish the grin crossing her features.

"Well then," she slipped her fingers along his arms, across from his shoulders, and began to palm his chest. "You have promised to keep this between us, and I suppose that does deserve rewarding. And I am a great believer in people having that which they desire, when they have pleased me..."

And she closed what gap remained between their faces in order to kiss him.

It started soft, but quickly became heated and rough, and she slid her hands upwards from his chest to cup his face and hold it as he dared to take a chance with her open mouth and slip his tongue inside. She responded eagerly, her own tongue exploring his mouth too, and a low moan made its way up her throat.

Niles' hands wandered, too, across the bodice which separated his skin from hers. He was going to wait until she had given him permission before removing it, but everywhere already exposed was free game for his lips, and he angled his head to drag his lips across her neck, bringing them up to her ear to nip at her earlobe.

He was surprised by just how much she liked what he was doing, and he could soon feel Captain Babcock's hands travelling to his shirt and ripping it open. She moved her head downwards, kissing and nipping at the skin of his neck and chest.

Her onslaught was delectable, and he made his pleasure known in the form of deep, loud moans. They rumbled in his chest, and they seemed to spur her on.

"Take it off," the woman demanded, taking his hands to the back of her bodice. "Now!"

He kissed her again and expertly removed it. Her corset soon followed, and soon did the rest of her gown. She was left only in her underwear, which he soon peeled off her body with his soft (if eager) hands. He knew he was overdressed in comparison, but now it was his turn to enjoy from her body.

And by God, what a body it was!

Her beautiful hourglass figure had remained almost intact, even after all these years, but he did notice the outline of her ribcage and her hipbones – consequences of a life filled with physical activity but not always enough food, he reckoned. Her skin was not as white as he remembered, but it made sense seeing as she had been exposed to the strong Caribbean sun almost daily for the past fifteen years.

And her breasts...

He had never seen such perfection in his entire life!

She allowed him to roll them over so he could be on top, and he then took some time to simply gaze at the beautiful woman sprawled underneath him.

"You are gorgeous," he practically growled before dipping his head and stamping a kiss on her red lips.

"And I am all yours," she moaned as he began his way south, trailing kisses as he went.

He had a very clear destination, and both of them knew it.

Not that C.C. was anything less than ready – her legs were wide open, and she allowed him to curl his arms around her thighs as he knelt before her and buried his face in her womanhood. A loud cry of satisfaction made its way up and out of her throat, as his tongue entered, and explored, probing deeper and deeper inside her.

"By God, yes!" she groaned, not able to help a twitch as he licked an extremely sensitive area. Niles could hear her breath hitching with every move that he made, and he held her thighs more tightly as she began to writhe with the pleasure building inside her.

"God, yes, just like that..." she panted, rolling her hips more to meet the slow circles his tongue was tracing around her innermost area. Her fingers slipped into his hair and tangled in his locks, holding him exactly in place.

Not that Niles intended to go anywhere. The feeling of her nails scraping against his scalp was absolute Heaven, and only encouraged him to make it even more pleasurable for her. But he wanted it to last, too. He wanted to show her how well he could take care of her, and how much he wanted to remain with her.

So he slowed his movements, and slipped his tongue back some, returning to the outer folds of her womanhood and feathering them with light kisses and licks, causing all kinds of yelps and whimpers to issue from her throat.

"Don't slow up now, Cabin Boy," she urged. "You feel so good..."

 _Cabin Boy_? Well... if that was his position in her ship then so be it!

Not to mention he was more than happy for the fact that being her Cabin Boy was going to entail being in her rooms for as long as she pleased.

But speaking of pleasing, he was determined to satisfy his new master as much as he could. Her plea didn't go unanswered, and Niles not only fastened his movements but he also started using his fingers to aid him in pleasuring C.C..

"Yes! God... you are so... good!" she nearly screamed, dragging out the 'O' in good.

He could feel her inner walls beginning to quiver, and if that and her moans were anything to go by, Niles would say that she was completely overwhelmed by pleasure.

Pleasure, however, is never eternal.

So, after one last, hard lick was given, the woman fell over the edge, screaming his name. He didn't give her time to recover – Niles knew for a fact that her pleasure would be heightened if he entered her when she was in the midst of an orgasm, and that was exactly what he intended to do.

But he still took a moment to take in the view.

And what a beautiful view it was!

In that room, they no longer were a captain and a hostage turned crewmember – no, they were a man and a woman, making love, and she was falling over the edge with a grace and beauty that he'd never seen before. It was almost as if her beauty was magnified by her pleasure – her milky skin was hot and her cheeks were flushed red; the moonlight streaming into the room reflected against her curvaceous figure, and he longed to run his fingers through her tangled, golden locks.

This woman was an angel on Earth, and she was all his...

Not being able to contain himself any longer, he climbed up her body and settled in between her legs only seconds before slipping into her, hard and sure.

And she cried out again, overwhelmed by the feeling of him moving inside her, and she threw her arms around his back to bring him as close as possible as he drew in and out of her. Her nails dug deep into the flesh around his shoulder blades and her breaths were panted hotly into his ear.

"Yes, God yes, keep going..." she moaned, her legs unable to remain in place any longer as he quickened his movements, and they wrapped around his middle. "Oh, Niles...!"

His name on her lips was the sweetest music he had ever heard. He wanted to pull away some so he could watch her writhe in ecstasy, eyes closed and clutching at him and at the sheets beneath them, but at the same time he couldn't bring himself to move away from her.

He wanted to hold her, and be close to her, and as he continued to thrust into her he brought his lips to her neck and the upper part of her chest, showering her skin with kisses. She responded in kind, blindly seeking for a patch of skin to kiss. She found his lips soon enough, and they could only lock their mouths in a heated kiss as Niles gently rolled them to their sides.

C.C. knew what he wanted to do, so he quickly threw her leg over his hips and tightened her grip on his upper body. This new angle helped him reach uncharted territory – to touch just the right spots to make C.C. fear that she'd peak again.

"You are so good... so good..." she mumbled, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. She couldn't resist the temptation to nip at his soft skin, and her reward were faster and harder thrusts.

But, just as the pace was becoming frenzied, Niles slowed down. He wanted this to be special – he wanted to last for her.

"No... no, don't stop," C.C. whimpered, cupping one of his cheeks.

"Sh... my sweet... trust me," he made a pause, his movements slowing to the point they had almost come to a halt. "Do you trust me?"

He looked into her eyes as he spoke, and she knew she was lost...

And suddenly, C.C. knew exactly who that man was – her mind had finally given her back the memory of a much younger Niles – the servant she'd known and been interested in when she lived in Port Royal. This event was a rarity seeing as she seldom thought about the times when she was a Lady, and also considering that so many years had passed since she'd last seen him…

Althoug she'd known the man currently in her was Governor Sheffield's servant, she would have never believed he was the same young man she'd occasionally bump into when she visited the market or in social gatherings organised at the Sheffield mansion. He truly was the handsome young man she'd been secretly interested in!

Well, at least now she knew why she'd been so interested in leaving Niles alive when she'd seen him on board when they'd first attacked Governor Sheffield's ship. He was the same man she'd been interested in all those many years ago! They had seldom spoken, but there was a strange… _magnetism_ , if you will, that had drawn her attention to him. She also remembered her amusement every time she heard the witty comments that he would mutter under his breath or how much she'd liked his beautiful blue eyes.

However, back when she'd lived in Port Royal, she'd kept a cold and detached façade – she'd been engaged, and any type of contact with a man so below her station was completely forbidden.

But they didn't have to worry about that any more…

"Yes... I trust you," she finally replied, and dropped a kiss on his lips.

He smiled at her and slipped out of her body (much to her disappointment). He then shifted in bed and rested his back against the mound of pillows that lay against the headboard.

"Come," he said and quickly helped her get settled so her back rested on his chest. They were essentially spooning. He then took his manhood in his hand and guided it to her entrance.

He stayed still there, just teasing at her with his shaft.

"Please..." she whispered, reaching out for his free hand and clasping it in hers. "I need you."

Not wanting to make her beg for it, he entered her again as he leaned his head down to give her a kiss and wrapped his arm around her middle. She couldn't help the groan that escaped her lips when he began to thrust again – slowly, but deeply felt and extremely satisfying. She gasped against his lips, and fumbled for his hand, which she brought down her body and lay on her breast.

A situation Niles took complete advantage of. He began to massage the supple flesh of her breast, pinching and squeezing at her nipple and delighting in the grunts and giggles coming from C.C. as she moved against him, rubbing herself against his shaft to heighten the pleasure felt by the both of them.

"My God, you are beautiful," he gasped, his free arm holding her close and his lips travelling along her shoulder, up to her collarbone. "So very, very beautiful..."

"And you are mine," she groaned back, her words almost cut off with a hitched breath as he gave one particularly hard thrust.

He was hers. He would always be hers, he'd known it from the moment he'd first seen her. But he had never dreamed that they would ever be together like this. And now they were, and if this was how he would spend the rest of his days - serving his Captain in every sense of the word – then he would gladly give up whatever life he had on land.

Anything to continue pleasuring her like this.

"Yes... I am all yours," he grunted, feeling his culmination drawing near. So was hers, for that matter, and he wanted her to go before he did.

"Kiss me..."

And he complied, immediately. They hadn't realised it yet, but what had once been frenzied and lustful, had turned into tranquil and loving – it was intimate and fuelled by a desire to be together. A desire neither of them knew they'd carried inside.

But what they did know, was that they belonged together. What had started with crossing their gazes was now culminating in lovemaking, even if they were too overwhelmed to say or understand so.

They didn't want to part, never, because they were meant to be together.

He continued to move in and out of her for what felt like hours, but eventually the tension inside C.C. became too much to bear, and she was promptly pushed over the edge, screaming his name at the top of her lungs once again.

He held her close as she peaked and kissed her hard. Emotions were running high, and it was probably this combined with the beauty of her orgasm what triggered his own culmination. Her name fell from his lips as he pressed his lower body to hers, emptying himself in her.

Almost in unison, both captain and servant muttered a faint, "Never leave me."

And as he collapsed against her, pressing his lips once more against her shoulder, he looked down and took in her gaze again. They couldn't help but grin at each other, for having had the same thought at the same time.

But they were also happy, beyond anything else. They had, without even thinking, declared their intentions to one another.

Catching some of his breath back, Niles at last found the energy to roll to his back, off her, and C.C. rested against him, head against his chest as he wrapped an arm over her middle. Each could feel the other still fighting to return their breathing to normal, and their hearts were beating like drums beneath skin slick with sweat.

Niles angled his head towards where C.C. had laid hers, and as she looked up to meet his eye, he tucked one lock of golden hair behind her ear. She let out a light chuckle, and took his hand in hers, before setting her head down again.

The entire room felt calm in the silence that followed. Words were not necessary after the passion they had both shared, and the unspoken declaration which each knew would last an eternity. The sea was tranquil, too, and the very slight rocking motions of the ship as it continued on its way were enough to lull the people embracing in their bed into a peaceful sleep, filled with dreams of a future together at sea.


End file.
